


The Hand That Feeds

by Mikki19



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark Stefan Salvatore, F/M, Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, Mild Sexual Content, Ripper Stefan Salvatore, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki19/pseuds/Mikki19
Summary: Ripper!Stefan wants a playmate. Delilah Gilbert is his chosen one. Klaus is happy to be along for the ride.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Stefan Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	The Hand That Feeds

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what to say about this. It’s been in my head for a while because Ripper Stefan is complex and entertaining. So, this little one-shot was made! It may become a little one-shot series, or just a standalone thing. It depends how people feel about it.
> 
> This isn’t to be taken seriously. I just wanted to play with a bit of The Ripper and my brain always imagines up a female character that he’s turned into his little monster.
> 
> Enjoy!

**  
**

Stefan sauntered into the living area as though he owned the place, his _best friend_ , the Original Hybrid, smirked as he saw the vampire in all of his glory. Ah, Stefan with no emotion and pure hunger was something to be marvelled. The weak, emotional vampire had become quite the predator – as he always should be.

“What’s all this then?” Klaus referred to Stefan’s state; his grey top and dark jeans were covered in droplets of blood much to Klaus’ amusement. The Ripper had been feeding, evidently.

“Oh, you know how it is! See a pretty girl, compel her to shut her trap and then rip her head off.” Stefan drawled as he made himself comfy on the sofa across from the Original. Rebekah gave him a look of disgust to which the emotionless hunter grinned; his lips were stained a dark red from his earlier feeding, but he didn’t care.

“I don’t care how it is because if you get blood on the upholstery then I’ll ring your bloody neck. Just because you’ve turned it off doesn’t mean you need to be sloppy.” Rebekah scolded him.

“Oh, relax! I’m celebrating! I’m free of Elena, no more Damon to drag me down, and I even made a new friend! I think _that_ deserves a celebration, don’t you?” Rebekah scoffed lightly and leaned forward in her chair.

“You don’t have friends.” Neither man could stop their laughter as Rebekah looked on with a smug smile.

“No?” Stefan asked innocently before tilting his head to the entryway as a familiar scent filled his nostrils.

“This is never going to come out of my dress, Stefan.” Light footsteps echoed through the entrance, the metallic tang of blood filling the air as the girl drew closer to the trio. The brunette entered the living room with a frown, pointing to her blue summer dress that was now covered in blood and dirt. The right shoulder strap was dangling helplessly from where it had been ripped. “Look at me! My shoes are ruined too!” Rebekah took note of how the gladiator sandals, with matching blue ribbons criss-crossed up her shins, were stained with dirt also. The girl looked up with a frown on her face. Her mouth was stained with blood, similar to Stefan who merely laughed at her discomfort and patted his knee. She waltzed forward and settled on his lap with a pout on her face. “This was my limited edition Alice in Wonderland dress, Stefan. They’re not cheap!” She glanced down at the white rabbit, Alice and other figures that were printed onto the blue fabric with a frown. She would never get this clean.

“Miss. Gilbert, how nice of you to join us.” The girl’s head lifted slowly as Klaus addressed her. “I must say, this is a definite improvement.” He motioned to the blood-covered girl with a grin.

Delilah Gilbert was the oldest of the siblings, being born a year before her sister Elena, and she had done her best to protect her family since she could walk. She’d always been the protector, and she’d vowed that that would never change. All had been going well up until Stefan turned it off and began to stalk her night and day. Sure, he had to make sure Elena didn’t skip town, but that didn’t stop him from making sure the eldest Gilbert child was on edge every minute of the day. The way she had started to jump at her own reflection had been quite entertaining. Ah, his brother and the rest had done their best to keep her safe, but it became evident that the predator in Stefan wasn’t going to stop. He’d got her scent, and nothing was going to prevent him from claiming what was his. 72 hours ago had been the last time anyone had seen her. Unbeknownst to the group back in the town, Delilah had been kept deep in the woods by the Ripper.

_Delilah struggled against the ropes that kept her arms raised above her, but found no give in the thick tree branch that she was attached to. She had dressed up in one of her new outfits for a picnic she had arranged with Caroline and found no protection from the wooded area in her thin summer dress; the rough terrain scuffed her new sandals as she fought to balance herself, Stefan had made sure that her arms were raised just enough so that her soles barely scraped the ground. The Ripper watched with a blank expression, amusement lighting up his eyes, as he watched the brunette struggle._

_“I’ll give you some credit. It’s been what? 17 hours? You’ve still not given up.” He clapped his hands slowly and rose from where he had perched on a cut down tree trunk. A smug smile grew on his face as Delilah glared in his direction. “This is why I began to like you more than Elena. After watching Damon swoop in, I realised that she was just so… whiny, you know? I mean, you must know! You’re her big sister. It must have been exhausting to put up with her for all these years. How you haven’t tried to snap her neck is beyond me.”_

_“What do you want, Stefan? I’m sure Klaus won’t be happy that his **lackey** has taken his eyes off the prize.” Delilah spat out at the Ripper, her gaze was pointedly avoiding the dead bodies that were scattered around them. In an instant Stefan vamped towards his prey and tilted her chin up so she would look at him._

_“I told them: stop trying to save me. Surprise surprise, they didn’t listen! So, now, I have to drive the point home that their actions have consequences.” Stefan leaned in close to the side of her face and wiped his bloody lips across her cheek, smiling to himself as she let out a noise of disgust. “I’ve wanted to see what you taste like for a while now…”_

_“Stefan, stop!” Delilah held in her shout of pain as he spun her around, causing her to lose her footing and her arms to take the brunt of her weight until she could get back to the tips of her toes. “Just… stop… this isn’t you…” She panted completely exhausted from the hours she’d been here._

_“This IS me! Don’t you see? Before I was forced on the straight and narrow, I woke up as The Ripper.” He cupped her face in his bloodstained hands and crouched a little so that they were at eyelevel with each other. “This is who I’m meant to be… I just need someone on my wavelength… I always thought it would be Damon, but… he’s weak.”_

_“If you’re wanting your perfect partner then why am I here? Why don’t you just drain me and leave? It’s been hours, Stefan.” Delilah couldn’t help the few tears that escaped her eyes. This was it. She was going to die because of Klaus’ mind control turning her friend into a beast. Of all the ways she thought her life may end, she’d never imagined it being so violent._

_“Don’t you get it?” His thumbs wiped away her tears as he allowed his vampire face to emerge. “The best way to get the perfect partner… is by building them from the ground up.” For the first time since the emotionless ripper took her, Delilah screamed and pleaded with him. She couldn’t pretend to be calm any longer. She didn’t want this to be how her life went. She didn’t want to be twisted and turned into a monster. She was the good girl. She was the protector. She wasn’t a predator!_

_“No! Please, Stefan! Don’t do this. I’d be no good at it. Please. Plea-“_

_“Sssshhh.” Stefan hushed against her lips; his fangs lightly grazing against her mouth. “You’re going to be perfect.” A piercing scream left Delilah as he brutally ripped into her neck and growled in delight at the taste of her. Blood dripped down from between his lips and stained her dirtied dress as he hungrily drank from her. His hand gripped her ponytail and pulled her head further to the side, his fangs digging even deeper into her soft skin. Her screams quickly became a small whimper as her eyelids threatened to flutter shut. Despite wanting to keep on going, Stefan drew his head back and let her body hang limply from the rope around her wrists. He bit into his forearm and pooled some of his blood in his mouth. Delilah’s eyes were distant as he tilted her head back and crushed his lips to hers; his blood transferred into her mouth via his gory, possessive kiss._

“Thank you, Klaus.” She glanced around the room before her eyes landed on Rebekah’s disgruntled expression. Her head cocked to the side like that of a child trying to understand something. “What’s wrong?”

“Have you turned it off already?” Rebekah couldn’t help but ask; she wouldn’t be surprised if the girl lacked backbone and had already switched off her emotions, she was related to the weak-willed doppelganger after all. The Gilbert girl had no expression on her face; her eyes were no longer warm and inviting, as they had been when she was human, but blank and dead. Delilah let out a giggle as Stefan tutted.

“Don’t be so offensive. You see, Delilah was a surprise. I thought there’d be more work to do, but apparently, after spending her life protecting everyone else, there was a deep-seated anger… _resentment_.” Stefan bounced the knee she was perched on to get her attention. Her eyes drifted to his and she bit back a grin at the look of satisfaction on his face. “She’s a ripper. Just like me. I didn’t even need to push her. One drop of blood and poof! Lovely Lilah turned into the perfect predator.”

“I’m hungry again.” Delilah muttered with a frown. “I’m so hungry.” Considering they’d just fed on a group of 7 campers, Stefan found himself agreeing.

“Klaus, how about a road trip?” The hybrid could barely conceal his glee behind his whiskey glass. From one ripper to two. How delightful this would be.

* * *

Only a few hours later, the vampires and the hybrid found themselves destroying a small town bar in the middle of nowhere.

Blood was smeared up the walls.

Bodies littered the ground.

Classic rock blasted out of the bar’s speakers as Stefan and Delilah stood up on the stage and sang terribly.

Klaus sat at the bar, pinning a slowly weakening female to the stained wood, as he slowly drained her dry. He lifted his head from her neck as small moans reached his ears. The rippers found themselves in a sordid battle against each other. Their mouths slanted together perfectly as Stefan took control and held her by the neck. Klaus chuckled before driving his fangs back into the blonde in front of him.

“Stefan…” Delilah whimpered as he kissed up the side of her face and bit down on her ear. His hands travelled along the curve of her spine and played with the zipper of the navy dress she’d changed into at the manor. With a burst of energy she quickly pushed him back and vamped over to the bar. She nursed the whiskey in her tumbler as the ripper strutted down from the stage. The blonde girl that Klaus had been feeding from dropped to the floor in a lifeless heap; none of them batted an eyelid as she joined the growing pile of victims.

Klaus walked over to a man that Delilah had been feeding from earlier and whistled. He lifted up the head of the man and laughed as it came away from the body. “Apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree, mate.” He referred to Stefan’s fondness for decapitation through feeding. Klaus had forgotten what it was like to be involved with a pure, untainted ripper – he’d missed this. The hybrid vamped over to the female and observed her relaxed expression. “How are you feeling, Delilah?” He asked, completely curious if there was anything left of the brave girl that had told him where to go on more than one occasion without blinking.

“I’ve never been better.” Her dark eyes glittered with mischief as she looked at the Original standing before her. There was that spark, he thought to himself as she gave a wink. Without a second thought she pressed her lips to his and pulled him close to where she sat on her chair. Klaus immediately took charge and pressed his fingers into her hips, dragging her into him so that his belt buckle could be felt between her thighs. He growled against her mouth and attacked her tongue with his; loud moans vibrated from her mouth as she ground herself against the cold metal of his buckle.

“Now, I’m just feeling left out.” Stefan whispered from behind Delilah before wrapping his hand in her ponytail and dragging his fangs up the side of her neck. He nipped at every inch of skin he could, his tongue darting out to lick some of the blood that had spattered on her skin, before leaving a biting kiss in its place. Small rivulets of blood dripped down her neck from his assault but it only made her whine in need into Klaus’ mouth.

“H-hello?” The three froze before looking towards the entrance where a group of 3 travellers stood, staring at the surrounding murder zone in horror. The woman gasped as she watched the veins crawl down Delilah’s face and fangs drop in hunger.

“Oh, look, more food.”

* * *

_You're keeping in step  
In the line  
Got your chin held high and you feel just fine  
'cause you do  
What you're told  
But inside your heart it is black and it's hollow and it's cold_

_Just how deep do you believe?  
Will you bite the hand that feeds?  
Will you chew until it bleeds?  
Can you get up off your knees?  
Are you brave enough to see?  
Do you wanna change it?_

_\---The Hand That Feeds by Nine Inch Nails---_


End file.
